Un mauvais père ?
by FeeSansAge
Summary: Très peu de gens aiment Berthold Hawkeye (voire personne). Pourquoi ? Parce que le tatouage, tout d'abord, et parce que la seule scène où il apparaît vivant le présente comme un connard arrogant. Mais je vous propose de le voir sous un autre jour. Un jour nouveau.
1. Maman ?

_Lyse Hawkeye fit quelques pas hésitants vers la cuisine. Une exclamation derrière elle la fit se retourner. Une Riza de quatre ans la fixait d'un air réprobateur._

 _-Maman ! Tu sais que tu dois pas te lever !_

 _-Mais si, ma chérie, tout va bien. Je vais cuisiner. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné de gâteau. J'en ferai un aux fraises, ton préféré !_

 _-Non Maman, tu dois aller te coucher ! Tu sais qu'à cause de ta maladie tu dois pas te lever !_

 _-Tout va bien, ma chérie, tout va bien…_

 _Sur ces mots, elle s'effondra au sol. Riza soupira. C'était toujours pareil. Elle était prise d'une soudaine lubie, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, se levait et finissait par s'évanouir. Cela ne ferait qu'agacer la petite si elle ne savait pas que ça finirait par avoir de graves retombées. Bon. D'habitude, c'était son père qui s'occupait de la ramener dans sa chambre, mais là il travaillait et ne voulait sans doute pas être dérangé. Riza mit sa mère sur le dos et attrapa sa cheville, tentant de la traîner vers l'escalier. Elle échoua et finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomber à terre, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Peut-être avait-elle oublié quelque chose, pensa-t-elle. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et se souvint que son père mettait toujours sa main dans le cou de sa mère. Pour sentir son cœur, lui avait-il dit une fois. Mais quand la gamine posa deux doigts sur le cou de Lyse, elle ne sentit rien. Perplexe, elle essaya un peu à côté. Toujours rien. Elle réessaya, encore, encore, et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle blêmit alors._

 _-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

 _Elle hurla et courut chercher son père, tambourinant à la lourde porte de bois qui fermait son bureau. Lorsque Berthold apparut sur le seuil, elle expliqua la situation tant bien que mal, paniquée, des larmes plein les yeux. Miracle, il comprit quand même et se précipita dans le salon. Il chancela devant le corps exsangue de sa femme. Il fit tout ce qu'il put, mais il était trop tard. Il releva la tête vers sa fille. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle le fixait avec espoir, mais il secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à parler. Ç'en fut trop pour la petite. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'écroula au sol._

 _-Riza ! Non ! Pas toi aussi !_

 _Berthold bondit et prit Riza dans ses bras, les yeux pleins d'une brusque terreur. Après une demie heure de prières muettes et désespérées à tous les dieux qui étaient ou avaient été priés, les deux sphères caramel s'ouvrirent lentement et la petite Hawkeye se leva. Elle se frotta distraitement les yeux et jeta un regard au corps de sa mère._

 _-Tiens ? Maman s'est encore évanouie ?_

 _Berthold cilla. Elle ne se souvenait pas ? Tant mieux. Le traumatisme était trop grand._

 _-O-oui… souffla-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Va donc jouer._

 _Riza hocha la tête, sourit et courut dans le jardin. Bien. Elle ne devait pas le voir pleurer._


	2. Papa ?

Berthold Hawkeye était horrible avec sa fille. Il lui criait dessus, la rabaissait. Toujours. Et cela lui faisait mal. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Et pourtant, après la mort de sa femme, il n'avait plus eu de parole gentille, il n'avait plus souri, il ne l'avait plus serrée dans ses bras.

Il avait incrusté l'alchimie de flamme sous sa peau. Il l'avait condamnée à porter ce fardeau pour le restant de ses jours. Et il avait eu mal. A chacun de ses cris de douleur. Et pourtant, il avait continué.

Il voyait ses larmes et les traces qu'elles laissaient. Il constatait sa détresse, chaque jour. Et cela lui faisait mal. Pour chaque larme versée, il se haïssait un peu plus. Et pourtant, il ne la consolait pas, ne s'excusait pas.

Il entendait chaque jour son ton morne. « Oui, Père. » « Non, Père. » « Pardon, Père. » Et il avait mal. Il ne supportait pas son ton apathique mais si malheureux. Et pourtant, il gardait un visage de pierre, restait sec.

Il était un mauvais père. Il le savait pertinemment.

Mais il le devait.

Berthold Hawkeye était malade. Il n'avait aucune chance de guérir. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il lui restait. Une heure ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Un an ? Sa maladie le rongeait peu à peu.

Et pour atténuer la peine de sa fille lorsqu'il la ferait orpheline, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la faire le détester. Alors il était infect. On ne pleure pas quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tant de fois, il s'était effondré, se maudissant de tout son être, résistant à l'envie de se confondre en excuses, de lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle, de lui jurer d'être le meilleur père possible. Tant de fois…

Il sentait sa solitude. Il avait alors pris un apprenti qui la ferait sourire et rire, qui la réconforterait, qui la soutiendrait, qui la rendrait heureuse. Et ça avait marché. A nouveau, la vieille maison retentissait de son rire cristallin.

C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Son bonheur, son rire et la certitude qu'elle ne souffrirait pas lorsqu'il mourrait.

 **0O0O0**

Roy, le visage défait, inspira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains.

-Mademoiselle Riza… Je suis désolé… Ton père… Je n'ai rien pu faire…

Riza fut glacée. Elle était si parfaitement immobile qu'on eût pu croire que son cœur se soit également figé.

-Papa…

Elle éclata en sanglots.

 **0O0O0**

 **Voilà… Encore une histoire super joyeuse…**

 **Mais est-ce que je peux me permettre une réflexion sur Berthold Hawkeye ? Pourquoi avoir créé l'alchimie de flamme ? On ne crée pas une alchimie qui peut potentiellement détruire un pays, voire plus, juste pour allumer sa cheminée quand on a la flemme de se lever. Il avait quoi en tête, au juste ?**


End file.
